Never Say Never Again (Evy Story 62)
by quietandsneaky
Summary: Nearly three decades after quitting hunting to raise Evy, Sam and Dean are thrown back into it when Evy's family goes missing. Sequel to New Life, New Family and The Adventures of Pippa and DeeDee.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original characters of Evelyn Winchester Harris, Mickey Harris, Bobbie Harris, and Sammy Harris do.**

The sun had come through the windows a long while earlier, but Evy had chosen to ignore it and gone right back to sleep. Anytime she wasn't woken up by Mickey's alarm meant that he was off work for the day, which meant the entire family was taking a rest. It had become an unwritten rule in the house, an equation of the simplest form. Daddy being home meant mommy could get some sleep. This led to a happier mommy, which led to happier kids. It was, at least in the Harris household, scientific fact.

Evy turned over and finally decided it was time to get up. She couldn't hear five-year-old Bobbie and Sammy milling about. As well-behaved as both the kids were, they were still kids, and silence was suspicious. Evy smiled and reached over to place a hand on Mickey's chest, intending to give him a kiss. She opened her eyes when all she found was air.

"Honey?"

Evy got out of bed and walked the house. Both kids were out of their beds and nowhere to be found. Evy wasn't too worried. Mickey had taken them before to give her a couple hours off. She set about the house looking for the note he always left behind. When she didn't find it, she called Mickey's cellphone, only for it to go to voicemail.

After leaving a message, Evy decided to take advantage of the quiet house. She finished the book she'd been working on, took a short nap, and watched a little television. When three hours had passed without hearing from Mickey, Evy finally began to get a little worried. Trying to hide that worry to avoid sounding like an overprotective mother, she called the only other person she thought may have seen them.

"Hey, you. What's going on?"

"Hi, Daddy." Evy said. Sam sounded cheerful, a good sign that maybe the kids were with him. "I was actually wondering if Mickey and the kids were there with you."

"What?" Sam asked, confused. "No, I haven't seen them. Aren't they with you?"

"No. I woke up and they were gone. I figured Mickey had taken the kids out or something, but he's not answering his phone." Evy looked at the clock. "Maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing. It's not even lunchtime yet."

Sam was uneasy about the entire thing. The twins had been born premature, and Evy didn't like to let them out of her sight for too long. Mickey _always_ left a note, or a text, or called to let Evy know when he left with the kids.

"Baby, maybe we should start looking for them…"

Sam was trying to stay calm and not scare Evy, but Evy saw right through it. Her heart started beating fast and her hand holding the phone started to shake. She was suddenly possessed with an overwhelming need to hold Mickey and Sammy and Bobbie all at the same time.

"Let me call him one more time."

"Do you want me and Dean to come over?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Evy said with no hesitation.

"Okay. We're on the way." Sam said.

"Should I call Jack?"

Sam hesitated. Jack was Mickey's partner in the police force. "We'll decide when I get there. Okay? Call Mickey again. And try Jordan. Maybe he took the kids over there."

"Okay. I will." Evy said.

"Baby, wait. Is Mickey's car still there? His keys? Phone?"

Evy couldn't believe that she hadn't thought to check on all that. She looked out the door and panicked. There in the driveway was Mickey's car, and hanging by the door was his keys.

"Oh…"

"Baby, what is it? Is it there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's there. His keys and car are both here." Evy said, the panic growing by the second. "Oh, my God, where are they?"

"We're coming, baby. Hang up and call Mickey and Jordan. Dean and I'll be there soon." When Evy didn't respond, Sam said gently, "I know you're scared. I'm coming fast as I can. But you have to pick up the phone and keep calling right now. Alright?"

"Okay." Evy said, hands still shaking.

"We're coming, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Evy said, and finally hung up the phone.

Back at Sam and Dean's, Sam hung up the phone with a growing worry. Dean, who'd been at the kitchen table drinking a late cup of coffee, immediately put the mug down and asked,

"Sam? What is it?"

"Come on. We got to go to Evy's. Mickey and the kids are missing." Sam said.

"Missing? What the hell?"

"She said she woke up and they weren't there. Mickey's car is still there and he's not picking up his phone." Sam explained. "Come on. We got to go. Evy's freaking out."

"Coming." Dean stood up, drained the coffee, and headed for the door. "Should we call Jody for help?"

"Good idea." Sam said. "I'll drive, you call?"

"Deal." Dean said. _Don't worry, kiddo. We'll find them if it's the last thing we do._ When Sam didn't start the car right away, Dean asked, "What is it?"

Sam drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a moment. "We don't know who has Mickey and the kids." 

"Yeah…"

"Or _what_." Sam said. "It's been almost thirty years, Dean. Do you think it could….?"

"I had the same thought." Dean said. "We don't know what this is, and we can't know until we get there. You stay with baby girl. If this means a hunt, I'll take it. Whatever we have to do, we'll get Mickey and those kids back."

Sam nodded. "Deal. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter, as well as some of the next chapters, focus almost entirely on Mickey, Bobbie, and Sammy.**

It was the cough that woken him up. A wet, phlegmy cough that set his hair on edge. Mickey realized, almost right away, that he was not in bed, sleeping next to Evy. Wherever he was, it was cold, dark, and damp. The cough and a familiar voice woke him up completely.

"Daddy, wake up!"

 _Bobbie?_ Mickey thought.

"Daddy, wake up. Bubby's sick."

Mickey jerked awake at that. The cough belonged to Sammy, who was sitting under one arm while Bobbie was working on waking up her father.

"Where are we?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"You don't know?" Bobbie asked, her voice rising in a panic.

"Shh. Stay calm, baby. We'll figure it out."

"Sammy needs you first." Bobbie insisted.

Mickey got his first good look at Sammy. Even in the dark of the room, he could see the boy was feverish and pale. He was sweating and shaking. He coughed again, and Mickey pulled him closer in a hug.

"How you feeling, big man?" 

"Not too good, Daddy." Sammy said, his voice far too raspy for his father's liking.

"What hurts?" Mickey asked.

"Everything." Sammy said, burying his head in Mickey's chest. "Why's it so bright in here?"

 _What the hell?_ Mickey thought. _It's not a cold or the flu._ As his eyes continued to adjust to the darkness, Mickey drew the conclusion that they were in a basement somewhere. Probably deep underground. There was no light at all coming through any windows. Mickey turned to Bobbie.

"Bobbie, how long have you and Sammy been awake?"

"Just a minute or two." Bobbie said. "We woke up down here."

"Have you seen anyone?"

"No, Daddy." Bobbie said. "I woke up first, then Sammy, then we woke you up. We haven't even moved."

"Okay." Mickey said, trying to figure out a plan.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

Mickey smiled, despite the situation. Bobbie was an adventurous kid, hardly ever afraid of anything. For her to admit fear was a big step. Mickey gently placed a hand on her head, trying to put on a brave face.

"I know, my big, brave girl. But we've got to get out of here. Bubby's sick, so I need your help, okay?"

"What do I do, Daddy?" Bobbie asked.

"Okay. I want you to walk around, see if you can find a way out of here. I'm gonna make a pallet on the floor for Bubby then I'll come help you."

"Got it, Daddy!" Bobbie said, then immediately scampered off to do what her father had told her to do. Almost immediately she called back, "Daddy, there's windows!"

"What?"

"Windows!" Bobbie said, her hands hitting the wall. "Right here!"

Mickey looked above Bobbie's hand and saw the faint outline of a window pane. It seemed that the windows, walls, and even floors and ceilings were all blacked out somehow. Pleased, Mickey nodded.

"Can you pull the window up, honey?"

Bobbie tried with all her night, but the window didn't budge. "It's not moving, Daddy! You want me to break it?" 

"Absolutely not. Your brother's already sick, I don't need you cutting your hand or worse. Keep looking. I'll find a way to break the window."

Bobbie continued her search. Mickey turned back to the sick Sammy, trying to resign himself to the fact that he was going to have to lay the sick little boy down on the floor. Bobbie called out again, this time much more urgently.

"Daddy! Someone's coming!"

Mickey turned and saw Bobbie lying on the ground looking underneath the door. He saw her scrambling to get up, and before he could urge her to hurry up, the door flung open and hit Bobbie square in the nose.

Mickey's cop instinct overrode his urge to check on Bobbie. The door revealed a man, well built and muscular, who seemed to be around the age of Sam and Dean. Bobbie came from behind the door, holding both hands to her very bloody nose and barely containing the bleeding. She made her way to her father. As concerned as Mickey was, he saw an opening. The door led outside, not to another room. Outside to freedom. A freedom that was out of reach for him and Sammy, but maybe possible for Bobbie. He knew it was risky, but as the man advanced on him, Mickey made his decision.

"Bobbie, run! As hard and fast as you can, run!"

Bobbie turned towards the opened door, and much to her father's relief, she listened to him and ran out the door. She didn't look back, determined to find someone and get help for Mickey and Sammy. She ran and ran, but there was nothing around but empty fields. Bobbie ran until she tripped over something in the grass and tumbled forward, collapsing onto her knees and crying. She made sure she couldn't see anyone following her, then turned herself around so she was sitting up. Her nose was hurting and bleeding, her knees and hands were scraped up, and she was scared and all alone. She cried even harder when she realized that she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, so even if she did find someone, she wouldn't be able to tell them how to get to Sammy and Mickey. Some words her mother had said to her long before came to her mind.

 _If you're lost and alone, just call for an angel._

"Mommy, I need that angel now."

"Roberta."

Bobbie jumped. She was crying so hard she hadn't seen or heard anyone come up, but there was Cass in front of her. Bobbie ran to Cass, who picked her up and resisted the urge to heal her. Evy had always been against it. Sam had told her years earlier, after the truth about her life had come out, that if Cass healed Evy it could kill her. Despite Cass's assurances that the same wouldn't happen with the twins, Evy had always forbid it. _That's not a chance I'm willing to take._ Cass finally decided Bobbie was calm enough to talk.

"Do you know where your father and brother are?"

"No." Bobbie said. "I forgot to keep track while I was running."

"We'll find them. Let's get you home." 

"Uncle Cass? Are you an angel?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes." Cass answered simply.

Bobbie nodded. "I want my mommy."

"Close your eyes. We'll be there almost immediately."

When Bobbie closed her eyes and laid her head down on Cass's shoulder, Cass did something he'd done with Evy many times before, but had been out of character for him before. He gave her a hug. Bobbie clung to him tightly, and Cass whispered into her ear,

"I've got you. Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

They had been there for nearly an hour, and Evy had barely responded. She seemed to have slipped right past the frantic, worried stage that Sam was expecting right into shock. Jody was speeding towards them, as were two hunter friends of hers that she'd called. Jordan had come in right behind Sam and Dean, and was doing all he could to get Evy to eat something. Dean came down the hall, took a look at Evy on the couch, and asked,

"Sam, can I talk to you?"

Sam looked up from his place next to Evy on the couch. The look in Dean's eyes worried Sam all over again.

"Sure." Sam turned back to Evy. "We'll be back. Okay?" When she didn't respond, Sam asked, "Jordan?"

"I got it." Jordan said.

Jordan took his seat next to Evy, who still made no move to indicate she knew what was happening. Sam dragged himself to the twins' bedroom with Dean.

"You smell that?" Dean asked.

The scent nearly overwhelmed Sam. Sulfur. It had been three decades, but it meant only one thing.

"Sulfur."

"Sulfur." Dean confirmed. "Which means one thing."

"Demons." Sam said, his heart filling with dread.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed. "It's been thirty damn years! What the hell would they want with us now?"

"That's assuming we're the target and not…"

"BOBBIE!"

Evy's scream from the living room brought Sam and Dean running. They arrived to find Cass standing in the living room, holding Bobbie and handing her to a distraught Evy. Evy was frantically examining the still bloody Bobbie, asking questions faster than the frightened little girl could answer them.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where's Daddy and Sammy? Why are you bloody?"

"Hey, hey. Baby, calm down." Sam said. "Give Bobbie some air."

"We need to know where they are." Evy protested.

"Baby, listen." Ssam said, grabbing Evy's cheeks with both hands. "I know you want to ask Bobbie what happened. But she's hurt and scared right now. Let Dean take a look at her first."

Evy nodded.

"Dean?"

Dean picked up and examined the still distraught Bobbie. He looked at Sam and nodded grimly, confirming the silent suspicion between them.

"Okay. Cricket, listen to me. Bobbie has a broken nose. I know it scares you, but you need to let Cass heal her."

"No." Evy said automatically.

"Baby, you've got two options right now. You can let Cass heal her, or we take her to the ER. Bobbie's in a lot of pain right now. If Cass heals her, we go right back to searching. If he doesn't, then we have to use up time that could be spent finding Mickey and Sammy at the hospital."

Evy was panicked now, her breath coming in short, labored hitches. It broke Sam's heart, and he wanted nothing more than to just hold her and tell her everything would be okay. But right now she needed him to be firm, or she risked wasting time that could be used to find Mickey and Sammy.

"If Cass thought there was any chance at all that healing Bobbie would hurt her, he'd tell you. Right, Cass?"

"Correct." Cass answered.

"Mommy?"

Evy looked over towards Bobbie, who still sat in Dean's lap a few feet away. Her nose had stopped bleeding, but she was still crying steadily. Evy could see in her face she was trying to be brave, but it was a momentous struggle. Evy swallowed her uncertainty and consented. "Okay. Do it."

"DeeDee, I want mommy." 

Dean walked over and handed Bobbie to Evy, who gave her another hug and turned her so she was facing Cass.

"Just close your eyes and it'll stop hurting in a minute."

"Okay, mommy." Bobbie said quietly.

Bobbie closed her eyes and Cass got to work. Twenty seconds later, her nose was back in place and pain free, all the blood was gone, and the scrapes on her hands and knees were gone. Bobbie took her hands and gingerly felt her nose, amazed it was back to normal.

"You fixed it!"

"I did. Are you in pain anywhere else?" Cass asked.

"No. All better now." Bobbie said.

"Okay. Bobbie, listen. We need to know what happened. Start at the beginning, sweetie. Did you see who took you?" Sam asked.

"No. I woke up and I was in a room somewhere."

"Do you know where?" Sam asked.

Bobbie shook her head. "No."

"Keep going, kiddo. What happened next?"

"I woke up first and I was with Daddy and Bubby. I woke them both up and I told Daddy about Sammy being sick." Bobbie said.

"Sammy's sick?" Evy asked, panic briefly coming back.

"He was coughing a lot and said his head hurt real bad." Bobbie said.

"Oh, no…"

"Evy, look at me." Sam said. "You cannot panic. Sammy's with Mickey, he'll be okay. Bobbie needs you right now."

Evy nodded firmly. "Keep going, honey. What happened next?"

"Daddy asked me to walk around the room and try to find a way out. He said he was gonna lay Sammy down and help me."

"He said he was? Why didn't he help you?" Evy asked.

"I looked under the door and saw someone coming first. Whoever it was opened the door before I could get up and slammed it into my nose."

"Is that how you got hurt?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Bobbie said. "I tried to go to Daddy, but the door was open and he told me to run as fast as I could." Bobbie suddenly started crying again.

"Bobbie? What is it, baby?" 

"I shouldn't have run away. I should've stayed with Daddy and Bubby." Bobbie sobbed.

Sam started to tell her she did the right thing, but Evy finally gained back a bit of her resolve. She grabbed Bobbie and rocked her a bit, until Bobbie finally calmed down and Evy could talk to her.

"Listen to me. You did the right thing listening to Daddy and running. I know you were hurt and scared, but it was very brave for you to do that. I'm proud of you. DeeDee and some friends of his are going out to find Daddy and Sammy. They will bring them home. Right?"

"You bet we will, kiddo." Dean assured her.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I was supposed to remember where I was going so I could tell you where they were, but I was so scared I forgot…"

"Bobbie, stop. It is not your fault. Okay? None of this is your fault." Evy said.

"I want my Daddy and Bubby." Bobbie said sadly.

"You'll get them back, sweetheart. But I'm so happy you're safe." Evy said, pulling a still crying Bobbie to her. "Come here, mommy's got you."

Dean, unable to take Bobbie's crying, stepped outside and phoned Jody to see how far away she was. He updated her on what Bobbie had said, and agreed to meet her on the other side of town. By the time he came back inside, Jordan was carrying a sleeping Bobbie to her bed.

"I'm leaving to meet Jody, kiddo. You stay here with Bobbie."

"Do you know where they are?" Evy asked.

"Not yet. But we will. And I'll call you soon as we do."

Evy nodded. "Get them back."

"You bet. I love you, baby girl."

"Love you too."

Dean left, and Evy was alone with Sam. She was looking at a photo on the wall, the last family photo they had all taken together. Sam made his way over and took a look at the photo.

"I remember that day."

Evy smiled. "Me too. Sammy still talks about catching that fish."

"We'll find them." Sam said.

"I just keep thinking, why didn't I hear them?"

"Just like you told Bobbie, you can't blame yourself." Sam reminded her.

"This is something supernatural, isn't it?" Evy asked. "That's why you didn't insist on calling the police."

Sam reluctantly told her the truth. "Yeah. It is. Dean smelled sulfur in the kids' room. Which means…" 

"Demons." Evy answered. "I remember a little."

"We don't know how long they've been missing. Or what's happening to them…"

"You can't think about that. It'll drive you crazy." Sam said.

"I can't help it." Evy said, the tears starting to come again. "Daddy, where are they?"

As Evy broke down into Sam's shoulder, he wished desperately that he could tell her he knew. That everything would be okay once Mickey and Sammy got home. But instead he only said what he knew for sure.

"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the warehouse, the man was raging.

"YOU LET HER GO!"

Sammy, sick as he was, hid behind his father when the man started raging. Mickey held him but was more focused on figuring out who it was and where they were. Figuring out a way to go home.

"Who are you?"

Suddenly the man's rage turned to laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?"

The man's laughter tapered off gradually. He finally asked, "Do you know Evelyn Winchester?"

Mickey was thrown by the question. So their kidnapper knew who they were. Deciding it would be faster and safer to cooperate, he answered. "Yes, she's my wife."

The man grinned. "Good. Your wife ruined my life."

"What? You're crazy. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

The man suddenly grabbed Mickey by the collar, pulled him up and laid him back down on the floor with a hard punch.

"Daddy!"

"Stay there, Sammy." Mickey said. "I'm okay, son, just stay there."

The man laughed again. "I guess it's safe to tell you now who I am. My name is Bill Evans."

Suddenly Mickey's anger flared inside him. He knew exactly who this was. Evy still had nightmares about him. More than once, she would wake up crying and fighting in her sleep. Only after they were married had Mickey gotten her to tell him the full story. Instead of answering him, Mickey jumped up and attempted to lay his own punch on Evans. Just as his fist was about to connect with Evans' face, he was knocked back down again.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you. You see," Evans bent down to Mickey's face, getting so close to Mickey that Mickey could feel the hot air from his breath, "I'm protected. _I_ can hurt _you_ , and your precious little boy over there, but you can't do anything to me."

"You sick son of a bitch." Mickey said. "Don't touch my son."

"I'm not planning to. The only thing I want is your wife. When I have her, I'll let you and your little boy go. But any attempt to hurt me again, and I come back for your son." Evans said. "Understand?"

Sammy let out a cough, and Mickey was brought back down to reality. As much as he wanted to kill Evans with his bare hands, Sammy needed his attention more. As Evans left, Mickey picked up Sammy and went towards the corner of the room with him. Sammy was crying, his headache and cough not getting any better sitting in the cold, damp room.

"Daddy, I don't feel good."

"I know, buddy." Mickey said. "I know you don't."

"Is Sissy okay?"

"Yeah. Sissy's fine, kiddo." Mickey said, praying it was true. "Sissy's fine. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Will you sing me?" Sammy whispered. "The song mommy sings to me when I can't seep?"

"Sure. Close your eyes." When he felt that Sammy was starting to relax a little, Mickey started, "Don't you feel it growing day by day, people getting ready for the news…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For those that may not have read The Adventures of Pippa and DeeDee, Pippa is Bobbie's nickname for Sam. It is a mispronunciation of 'Papa'. DeeDee is obviously for Dean.**

It had been hours since Mickey and the kids went missing, and over two hours since Dean had left the house to begin his search, which had revealed nothing so far. Sam felt like a hypocrite telling Evy not to panic and run scenarios in her head, when it was all he could do, especially now that Evy was asleep too. Had a demon they had exorcised years before come back to take revenge? Had someone they'd hurt or killed made a deal with a demon to seek revenge on them?

None of those made sense, but he couldn't think on that now. He smelled the spaghetti Jordan was cooking in the kitchen and smiled. Jordan tended to cook when he was nervous, and he was making Bobbie's favorite. Sam appreciated Jordan's effort. He needed help keeping Evy calm, keeping Bobbie calm, and keeping himself calm. Sam leaned over Evy sleeping on the couch, kissed her cheek, and headed to Bobbie's room to check on her.

Sam found Bobbie still in her bed, kicking her feet, tossing and turning, and crying. It was an all too familiar sight for Sam. She was having a nightmare. He'd had too many of them himself, and he'd woken Evy up from them more times than he cared to count. Sam walked inside, sat down on Bobbie's bed, and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Bobbie. Wake up, sweetheart."

Bobbie calmed a little, but continued to toss about.

"Come on, sweet girl. Pippa's here. You're safe. Wake up for me, come on."

Bobbie's eyes popped open, and she looked around for a moment, petrified. She realized that she was in her room, safe and sound, and her eyes finally landed on Sam.

"It's okay, sweetie. You were having a bad dream."

Bobbie pulled her blanket back and quickly climbed into Sam's lap, who took her and rocked her back and forth gently. Bobbie started crying at the comfort Sam was trying to give her, but he didn't stop.

"Talk to me." Sam said. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I shouldn't have left Daddy and Bubby." Bobbie said.

"Baby, you did the right thing." Sam said. "You're safe back home now. That's the most important thing."

"But Bubby's not!" Bobbie cried. "He's sick and he's scared and he might be hurt."

"Shh." Sam shushed her, running a hand up and down her back. "We don't know what's going on, and it won't do anyone any good to worry about it so much. I know it's hard, but we have to try and stay calm."

"I don't know if I can." Bobbie said. "I'm scared, Pippa. Where are they?"

"I don't know. I wish I did; I'd go get them myself. But DeeDee's out looking for them, and he's the best at finding lost people."

Bobbie pulled back and sniffed. "He is?"

"He is." Sam promised. "He'll find them."

"You promise?"

"Promise." Sam said. He reached up and wiped her face. "Uncle Jojo's in the kitchen making some spaghetti. Are you hungry?"

Bobbie shook her head and placed a hand on her stomach. "My tummy feels like it's all tied up in knots."

"That's because you're scared. Come on, let's go get some food. It'll help you feel better."

"Is mommy still sad?" Bobbie asked.

"She is." Sam said simply.

Bobbie sniffed again and looked towards her desk. "Can I draw her a picture? Will that help her feel better?" 

Sam wanted to tell her that yes, a drawn picture would help mommy, but he knew all too well it wouldn't. "If you promise you'll eat something when the spaghetti's ready."

"Promise." Bobbie said.

"And listen, baby. Don't get upset if mommy doesn't seem very happy with your picture. She's really scared and worried. Okay?"

"Okay, Pippa." Bobbie said.

"Good girl." Sam said, kissing her forehead. "Go on. I'm gonna go check on lunch."

As Bobbie walked over to her desk, Sam couldn't help but be amazed at how much she reminded him of Evy. Bobbie didn't like keeping her hair long, but she had Evy's smile and many of her same mannerisms and facial expressions. Sam watched her from the door for a moment, overwhelmed with a sense of pride, before he heard the sound of soft crying coming from the living room.

"Leave me alone, Jordan." 

Sam walked in and found Evy sitting up, wiping her face and Jordan standing above her looking frustrated. "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to get her to eat something." Jordan said. "Lunch is ready."

"How could you let me fall asleep?" Evy asked accusingly, ignoring Jordan.

"Because it won't do Sammy or Mickey any good if you make yourself sick." Sam answered. "Jordan's right. It's almost three and you haven't eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry." 

"Mommy?" Bobbie had followed Sam to the living room and was standing against the wall, not sure what to do. "Mommy, Sammy's already sick. I need you and he does too. Please listen to them."

Evy melted. She sniffed, wiped her face, and said, "I'll eat if you will too."

"Can I sit in your lap?"

Evy nodded. "Of course you can. Come on."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed everything was under control, at least for now. Evy took a seat at the kitchen table and pulled four-year-old Bobbie up into her lap. She squeezed Bobbie's middle, whispered "mommy loves you" to her and kissed her cheek, and cuddled her close while Jordan fixed them a plate. He gave them one large plate rather than two separate ones, and Evy took the first bite. Bobbie started to, but Evy felt her start to shake.

"Bobbie? What's wrong, baby?"

"I want my daddy. I want Bubby." Bobbie said. "I can't stop thinking about them."

Sam, prepared to take Bobbie from Evy and offer some more comfort to her, was surprised when Evy took over instead.

"I know you want them back. Mommy does too. But until we get them back, we have to help each other, okay?"

"How?" Bobbie asked.

"We have to take care of each other. Do you want them to come back and see that we didn't take care of ourselves?"

"No." Bobbie said. "That would make them sad."

"It would. So let's eat some lunch, and afterwards we'll read a book, okay? We'll all stay right here until Daddy and Bubby are safe again."

"Pippa and uncle Jojo too?" Bobbie asked.

"We're not going anywhere, kiddo." Jordan said.

"You bet we will." Sam said.

"'Kay." Bobbie said quietly. "I'll do it."

Evy squeezed Bobbie around the waist again. "It'll be okay, sweetheart. I promise." As she and Bobbie tried again to eat lunch, Evy thought to herself _I hope that's true._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but here it is! There's this and then one more chapter. I hope to have the last chapter up by the end of this week.**

"Where the hell are they?" Dean shouted.

"Dean, calm down."

"Jody, I just want to find them. What the hell could've…" Dean suddenly stopped, an idea hitting him with the force of a sledgehammer. "Jody, what's the date?"

"What?"

"The date. The date of today, what is it?"

"It's April 23." Jody answered.

"No. No, no, no way." Dean said.

"Dean, what are you thinking?"

"Is Bill Evans still in prison?" Dean asked.

"He should be." Jody said.

"Can you call and check?" Dean asked. "It's been almost fifteen years."

Jody's face blanched. She pulled out her phone and quickly called the prison that Bill Evans had been sent to the day he was sentenced. By the time the call was over, Jody had to lean against her car.

"Jody, what? What is it?" Dean asked.

"Evans escaped." Jody told him. "Three days ago."

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell us?!" Dean raged.

"Dean, listen, I know you're upset, but the important thing now is to call Sam and let him know what's going on." Jody said. "Then we need to find where Evans is hiding out."

Reluctantly, Dean nodded his agreement. Jody was right; the important thing was to find Sammy, Mickey, and Evans. Only this time, Dean had no intention of letting Evans get away still breathing. As Jody got back on her cell phone to try and find out where Evans had been seen, Dean steeled himself to call Sam.

Back in the room where Sammy and Mickey were being held, Mickey was leaning against the wall, holding his shirt to his nose to try and stop the bleeding. Sammy, who was getting sicker by the minute, could barely talk for coughing. Mickey finally stopped the bleeding, and was able to pull Sammy fully into his lap to hold the distraught little boy.

"I want mommy and sissy." Sammy said for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I know, big guy. I do too." Mickey said. "We'll be out of here soon."

"You think sissy's okay?"

 _I hope so._ "Of course she did. She's too tough not to be."

"Who was that man?" Sammy asked. "Did you know him?"

Mickey debated whether to lie to Sammy, then decided a version of the truth would be better. "I didn't. Mommy does. He hurt mommy a long time ago and went to jail for it. He must have escaped."

"Is mommy still hurt?" Sammy asked.

"No. Having you and sissy helped her to get better." Mickey said, finally drawing a smile out of Sammy.

It didn't last long. Sammy started to cough again, much harder than before. Tears were streaming down his face, and he buried himself in his father's shirt. Mickey pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around Sammy's shaking body like a blanket. When Sammy was finally calmed down, Mickey, desperate to get him out and to a doctor, wanted to scream into the blackness. _Let Sammy go. I'll stay here with you, just please let him go. Let him get to a hospital._ The only thing that stopped him was Sammy's even breathing on his chest as he fell into a fitful sleep.

"We're getting out of here, big guy. No matter what it takes."

As Mickey continued comforting Sammy, he couldn't help but think to himself _Where is everyone?_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Last chapter! Yay!**

"WHAT?!"

Sam wanted to tell Evy to calm down, that Bobbie was sleeping, but he decided not to. When he'd hung up the phone with Dean, Sam had fought the urge to go and hunt the bastard down himself. But Evy needed him more. The possibility that it could have been Evans hadn't even occurred to Sam. He'd hoped that Bill Evans would rot in hell forever for the damage he'd done to Evy. Apparently wishes meant nothing.

"That son of a bitch…he touched my _children_?"

"Baby, calm down…"

"No! Calm down, are you serious?" Evy yelled.

"Yes. Calm down because Bobbie is sleeping." Sam said.

Evy turned her anger down a notch, not wanting to deal with a crying and inquisitive Bobbie when she felt she was in the midst of a breakdown. The moment she took to take a deep breath turned her anger into panic. A deep seeded, awful panic that had, with time, only buried itself. It hadn't been this sharp since the afternoon a decade and a half earlier that Sam had thrown Evans against a wall and told him not to approach her again or he'd make him wish he was dead. Evy shook with fear, and the tears started to flow freely.

"He's got my baby."

Sam swallowed hard. "I know. I know, baby. But listen to me. Dean is out there. He is working as hard and as fast as he can to get them back."

"And Mickey…"

"Mickey's strong. He'll be okay."

"If he's not already dead…" Evy said, tears starting to clog her words.

"Hey. You can't think that way." Sam said.

"I still feel him sometimes." Evy said, lowering herself to the couch. "When I'm alone, or in the car and the kids are asleep or something. I feel like he's gonna come from around the corner and…"

"No." Sam said firmly, taking his seat beside her. "Listen to me. He will never get his hands on you, Mickey, or the kids ever again." Sam suddenly remembered the promise he'd made to Evy after Evans had attacked her. "Listen, when Dean finds Evans…"

"Kill him." Evy said with a firmness that shook Sam to his core.

Sam nodded. "Okay."

Mickey had been swallowing his own panic as Sam calmed Evy. Sammy was getting worse. It had been over an hour since he'd had the conversation with Sammy about who Evans was. Sammy had slept for a few minutes, then woken up violently coughing. Mickey would have sold everything he owned for a bottle of cold water and a dose of NyQuil to make the sick little boy go back to sleep. But all he could do was hold Sammy and tell him that everything would be okay. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Evans stepped back inside. Mickey forgot his anger at Evans, burying it in the farfetched hope of gaining some compassion from him.

"Please, please, let me get him to a hospital."

"Now why on Earth would I do that?" Evans asked. "Let you out of my grasp?"

"Then take him to a hospital. Please. This fever will kill him."

"You trust me not to kill him?" Evans asked with a sneer. "Like I killed your little girl?"

Mickey's heart froze. "You're lying."

"And your precious little boy's next."

The next ten seconds stretched in Mickey's memory as if it took hours. He processed Evan's threat in his mind. When he realized what it was Evans said, he pulled both arms around Sammy's waist, doing everything he could to shield him from being taken from him. A loud sound that Mickey immediately identified as gunfire rang out, and Mickey instinctively covered Sammy's head. Evans fell to the ground, a large hole in the back of his head and blood pooling out of it onto the ground. Dean suddenly appeared in front of him. Jody stood at the door, smoke still coming out of her gun.

"Hey. You guys okay?"

"Dean? How'd you find us?" Mickey asked.

"Long story." Dean said. "You guys alright?"

"No." Mickey said, his cop instinct kicking back into gear. "Feel his forehead."

Dean put a hand to Sammy's forehead and drew it back sharply. "He's burning up. Come on, we gotta go."

"Dean, Bobbie…"

"She made it home." Dean said. "She's fine."

Relief washed over Mickey, but there was no time to worry about it. "Dean, can you take him?"

"Yeah." Dean pulled the distraught Sammy out of his dad's arms, and immediately Sammy started crying even harder. "Shh. It's okay, buddy. It's Deedee. I got you."

"Deedee? Where sissy?"

"She's okay bud. She's at home with mommy." Dean said. Mickey was back on his feet now. "Hey. I know you're worried about him. But I need you to trust me and not ask questions for a little while. Okay?"

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?" Mickey asked. "We've got to get to the hospital."

"Please. Just trust me. Okay? We're gonna get him help."

"Dean."

Mickey jumped. "Cass?"

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Mickey asked. "What the hell is going on? How did you get here so fast?"

"Just trust me, Mick." Dean said.

Mickey nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

"Dean?" Jody had been standing in the doorway, waiting to see if Dean needed her help. "I'm gonna drive back."

"Thanks, Jody." Dean said.

Jody left, and before Mickey knew what was happening, they were back in the living room. Mickey heard a scream, a mix of shock and joy, and someone's arms were around his neck.

"Evy?"

"Oh my God are you okay?" Evy asked, squeezing his neck so tight that she was cutting off his circulation.

"Babe, you gotta let me go. I can't breathe."

"Where's Sammy?" Mickey asked.

"I got him right here." Dean said. He was laying Sammy down on the couch. "Ready, Cass?"

"Ready for what?" Mickey asked again, exasperated. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Babe." Evy pulled Mickey around and placed both hands on his cheeks. "Listen to me. I swear, once the kids are in bed tonight, Daddy, Dean, and I will tell you everything. Please just trust all of us right now."

"I do trust you, babe." Mickey said.

"Okay. This is going to sound crazy, but Cass can cure Sammy."

" _Cure_ him?"

"Yes. Just let him do it, then we'll wake up Bobbie, spend the rest of the day together. Tonight, after they're asleep, I'll tell you everything. Deal?"

Mickey nodded. "Deal."

"Okay." Evy released him and grabbed his hand. "Cass?"

Cass didn't respond, just placed two fingers on Sammy's forehead. A few seconds later, Sammy opened his tired eyes and looked around. He registered that he was in his living room at home, instead of in the scary dark room with his daddy holding him. When he turned around, his eyes landed squarely on Evy.

"Mommy?"

"Hey." Evy said, tears of joy falling down her face even faster than the ones of fear from earlier. She rushed to the couch and picked him up. "How you feeling?"

"Tired." Sammy said. "When I get home?"

"Just a minute ago, sweetheart." Evy said. "You're safe now."

"Where Daddy?"

"I'm right here, buddy." Mickey said. "We're home."

"Daddy?" Evy asked. "Will you go wake up Bobbie?"

"You bet." Sam said. "Be right back."

"Mommy?" Sammy said. "I'm sorry he hurt you."

"Who, baby?" Evy asked.

Mickey frowned. "I told him that the man that took us hurt you a long time ago. That's all I said."

Evy nodded. "Thank you, baby. But mommy's okay now. Especially now that you're home."

"DADDY! BUBBY!"

Sam had been carrying Bobbie from her room. They'd heard her whining a little from being woken up, but the second that she'd spotted her father and brother all thoughts of sleep fled from her. She started squirming in Sam's arms, and Sam placed her down on the floor. The rest of the afternoon, Mickey and Evy weren't able to go anywhere or do anything without at least one kid hanging on to them. When they had finally been put to sleep, Evy took Mickey downstairs. Sam and Dean stayed there for support.

"Well, babe, here goes. The thing about monsters is this…"


End file.
